


My Son

by jane_fucking_seymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_fucking_seymour/pseuds/jane_fucking_seymour
Summary: Jane Seymour was with her son. Finally.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	My Son

> _Jane Seymour was with her son. Finally._
> 
> _She laughed as he excitedly told her some story. The story didn’t make sense and it felt like every word just slipped away from her the moment it was uttered, but it didn’t matter. He could be talking in French, German, some made up language - it wouldn’t have mattered. His voice was all she needed to know what to do._
> 
> _Call it a mother’s intuition._
> 
> _He flails his arms wildly and excitedly, smiling as wide as he can at his mother._
> 
> _Her son._
> 
> _“Did you get that, mum?”  
> _
> 
> _Jane blinks, but smiles and nods. “Of course, love. Come over here, won’t you?”_
> 
> _He does, immediately. He’s reached out for her, and she takes him in for a hug instantly. She laughs as he nuzzles more into her._
> 
> _“Hi, mum,” he says, eyes still as bright as the sun.  
> _
> 
> _Jane smiles back… but there’s a flash. Suddenly, it’s not her son, but someone else. A young woman, pink tipped hair, smiling just as warmly-_
> 
> _\- not her son._
> 
> _It’s only a moment, but then it happens again, and again, and again-_
> 
> _Edward yelps, moving backwards, as if he’s burning. As if it hurts._
> 
> _“Did-”  
> _
> 
> _“Edward?!?” Jane asks, and she reaches out for him, but he immediately backs up. He looks like he’s in pain, then it’s the pink-hair woman, then it’s him, then it’s her, then it’s him-  
> _
> 
> _“Did you-” he starts again, but it happens again. He’s in pain. She’s in pain.  
> _
> 
> _“Edward!” She yells, but when he looks up again, one is his eye and the other is the girl he’s been transforming into._
> 
> _When he speaks, it sounds like a mix of both Edward and the girl._
> 
> _“Did you replace me?”  
> _

Jane wakes up, gasping for air.

Katherine’s not with her tonight, thank the heavens; she decided to go sleep with Anna instead, and Jane can’t be more thankful.

She doesn’t know if she’s in the right mind to look at Katherine right now.

She knows it’s not Katherine’s fault - she knows that Katherine herself isn’t the problem. She knows that it’s her own mind fighting against her.

It doesn’t matter at the moment. 

She takes out the photo she saw of him online - the one she learned how to print to get - and she just… can’t stop… the tears.

Her son.

Oh, **_her son._**


End file.
